Threeway Acceptance
by Decipher Philosophy
Summary: Togami and Naegi are both in love with Haru and Haru is in love with both of them.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was a request from Shiranai Atsune and I hope I kept it to her taste!

Threeway Acceptance

_I, Takashi Haruna, have been accepted to Hope's Peak academy for my talents in soccer for being the Soccer captain who led her team to FIFA World Cup and the FIFA Confederations Cup three times in a row. Despite my success, considering everything I went through to get here, I doubtingly hope that everything will be better._

* * *

Takashi Haruna, known better as Haru, was on the soccer field where it was boys against girls. She had all the girls behind her except for Celestia who had excused herself from playing. To make it fair, Chihiro had to sit out since it was his turn.

Haru was glaring eye to eye with Leon. They were bitter rivals in the world of sports. Where she valued hard work as an athlete, Leon was a lazy unappreciative moron. When the referee gave the signal, both their feet clashed with the soccer ball. Leon was a baseball player but then his talents were put into the field as she had been put into hers. In any case, they were both talents meant on a field to score a ball.

Despite Leon's kick, Haru was the elite so got the ball out and kicked it to Aoi. The boys knew better than to go easy on the girls so they tried their best. Hagakure and Fukawa were frightened as goalies so it was most likely each could score without ever being blocked. It started out innocently competitive until Mondo's blood pressure rose eventually that got him angry and he accidentally tripped Junko who got hurt having her sent to the infirmary. The biker leader sat at the bench with the rest.

The game still continued, and even if it was almost half time, the others were getting tired rather quickly except for Leon and Haru whom were practically playing the game themselves but eventually Haru won with an off the corner kick.

"WHOO! In your face ya flaming wiener!"

The coach blew his whistle. "Haru! What did we talk about trash talking?!"

"Sorry!" After all that, she began to realize that she was all sweaty, her bones ached and she needed to control her breathing as her heart thumped like a wildman.

Leon approached her with a serious face and then grinned at her with a fist faced at her. "Good game!"

She fist pumped him. "You too for a baby face punker."

"Says the hard ass scaredy cat."

"What was that? All I heard was a baby wailing for his mama."

"And all I hear is-"

"That's enough you two." the coach intervened. "You two hit the lockers! You smell worse than dirty old gym socks!"

The two athletes scoffed at the remark and then smirked at each other since they were rivals in beliefs but it was a friendly rivalry.

In the boy's locker room, Leon had a locker in between Togami and Naegi.

"Good job Kuwata-san. With you on the team, we wouldn't have even gotten a single point." The cute brunette told the red head honestly.

"Please, she was obviously holding back." Togami said as he removed his shirt revealing a well toned body. "Someone of her high caliber wouldn't have nearly lost to a ruffian like you."

"What was that lemon head?!"

"No fighting in the locker room!" Ishimaru shouted.

"Besides, it was obvious that she was by simply how she had been relying on others to score the ball. Soccer being a team playing sport is a drawback to her abilities." Togami clarified what he said.

Naegi cocks his head to the side, "This is the first time I heard you speak so highly about someone Togami-san."

The blonde smirked. "Hmph. I don't see her at my level or anywhere near it at all. I just simply want this punk wannabe to know his place."

"I swear I'm gonna pound that perfect face of yours ya-"

"No bad words!" Ishimaru shouted again. Leon grumbled the indecent words as he clenched his fist.

"But you have to admit that she is really pretty." Chihiro said from the other side of the locker room. Everyone knew that he was a boy but then it was still awkward to change together. "Are you guys done?"

"Yeah." Leon responded letting go of his anger when he sees Chihiro.

"You agree don't you. Haru is really pretty. Right Naegi?"

"Uh?!" The brunette blushed. "Ye-yeah she's really pretty. She can be a bit bossy and eccentric but then she's also surprisingly nice too."

Haru was indeed pretty with her slim body, flawless peachy skin, wavy navy blue hair with black streaks and highlights that reach to her waist, straight bang hairclipped to the side, and her silver contacts decorating her eyes giving her a strange but striking appeal to the boys.

"Yo Naegi, remember when you pushed her down and looked up her skirt!" The red head grinned at him.

"N-No! I accidentally tripped and she had her legs open a-after we fell! She was wearing her soccer uniform pants underneath s-so I didn't see anything!"

The soccer captain also happened to wear a typical white sailor uniform with a dark brown ribbon and a brown knee-length skirt. After Naegi's little trip with airs, everyone knew that she wore her soccer unfirom under it at all times. She figured it'd be an opportune moment to just strip without hesitation when someone challenges her. Something Ishimaru admired her for and wished to do the same but was given a talk down to not do it since wearing the uniform was enough.

"But you looked didn't you." Leon winked at him. Naegi felt steam blown out of his ears as he felt caught to being a pervert.

At the girls' locker room, Aoi felt like having the girl talk. "Hey Haru, I think Naegi and Togami has a crush on you!"

The soccer captain arched an eyebrow as she was about to put on her shirt. "Naegi and Togami?"

The swimmer nodded. "Mm hm! Hagakure told me so! So who do you like?"

"Me? I don't mind dating both of them."

"Both of them?" This caught the other girls' attention.

"Yeah, my mom and dad were married while my mom also saw another man who I consider my uncle, and my dad didn't mind at all. All three of them are happy with it."

"But isn't your dad mad that you mom is with another man?"

"She's not just with my uncle or just with my dad. She's with both of them and they're all happy about it knowing that she loves the both of them. It can't be that weird."

Sakura responded, "No. Society has set values of marriage but in other cases as long as all is safe and joyous, then all shall proceed."

"But then are you able to handle two men at once? Pardon me, I meant boys knowing how immature they can be." Celestia questioned with a sweet smile. Haru and her don't exactly fight but there was negative energy between the two. "Why not flip a coin for which one you should be?" She revealed a coin. "Heads or tales?"

"I say neither. I don't have time for relationships. If any of them want to date me, they have to ask me themselves." The soccer captain walked out of the locker room.

* * *

At Naegi's room, Naegi was doing his homework until his door was knocked. "Coming!" He opened it to find Togami who entered.

"I have something to talk to you about. I am fully aware of your feelings for Haru."

"Ah! That again! I told everyone that it was an-"

"Not that you baffoon. Even before that, you acknowledge the fact that she would be an amazing person to be with by how passionate and beautiful she is. You already know that as the heir, I will need to chose exceptional females to bear my children, but this isn't the case."

"Um..." Naegi wasn't sure what this was about.

"I wish to fancy the time to date her, but simply dating her would be boring. So I propose this, we both date her at once."

"What?!"

"Don't be completely against the idea. Think about it, we both think we have a chance to date with her even if I have a higher chance than you, you are the only one I find most acceptable."

"But isn't it wrong to play with someone's feelings?"

"This is Highschool, dating is nothing but a game."

"But?"

"Are you in or not?"

Naegi was silent.

"Good. You're in. I will make separate letters from the both of us for her to meet us at the soccer field. We will act shock and then ask her who she will chose, but before she picks me, we will say that she will date both of us at once and whoever she choses at the end of the date will be the victor. Be prepared." The blonde exited the room leaving Naegi completely in shock.

* * *

The next day, after her daily exercises with Sakura, Haru found two letters in her locker. One beneath her shoes and the other on top of it. She opened each of them to see that she was being asked to see two people at the soccer field. She didn't find them trustworthy but then noticed from the windows coming here that Naegi was heading there. She decided to play along then but if it's a trap, she was ready to kick some butt.

She sprinted there and sawTogami was waiting there next to Naegi who were talking to each other until they saw her. The blonde looked displeased while the other looked nervous.

"Uh, are you two the ones who sent me the letters?"

"Yes." Togami responded. "It seems that the both of us had asked you on the same day, so you'll have to chose between us."

"I-"

"But you don't have to!" Naegi cut in becoming red and sweaty.

"Don't be ridiculous. Then how about this-"

"**No**." Haru cut in angrily. "How about this? I just date the both of you."

"What?" Both boys were shocked by the offer.

"Yeah, I was thinkin' about it yesterday, and I figured that I'm cool with spending more time with the both of you." She smiled. "Or you can't handle it?" She challenged them with an arched eyebrow and half-lidded eyes setting an air of intimidation.

Naegi wasn't sure what to say.

"I agree." Togami said.

"Huh?"

"Then it's settled." Haru said.

"What?"

"I have dinner reservations tonight for the three of us. Wear something pretty." Togami said cooly.

"Huh?"

"Be prettier." She kissed them both on the cheek before walking away with a wink.

"Wait!" Naegi was really confused. "Wha-what just happened?"

"We're dating her. That's what happened. Now we have to get you a suit." Togami pushed Naegi to a suit store.

* * *

That night at a fancy restuarant, the two boys were in expensive suits. Haru appeared in a one shoulder black cocktail dress with make up which exposed attractive features such as her silver eyes and sweet smile. She was beautiful that both men felt lucky tonight.

Naegi found it incredibly strange but then as the night carried without him at first, he was pulled into the conversation and they all had normal conversations like friends. There was no means of the two men trying to impress her. They were just having fun that even Togami loosened a bit from his almighty attitude, and Haru let loose of her competitive spirit at him. When the check came, she paid for half of it. Togami insisted, but Haru insisted that she should also pay.

Later, the blonde had to leave on other matters leaving Naegi and Haru alone. He made sure to get a kiss on the cheek before leaving. Then the two decided to take a walk first. Haru was sensible to have a purse to trade her heels for confortable footwear.

"That was...This was actually a really fun night." Naegi commented.

"It was! You seemed a little awkward there."

"Yeah, well, I wasn't sure what was going to happen. You and Togami seem to get along real well."

"We do! But we also go along well too, ya know." Haru gave him a warm smile. "I know that I can be bossy and mean,"

"No! No, it's okay Haru-chan. I actually like that part of you too."

The teenager stared at him as if he just grew another head. "You do?"

"You're a soccer captain so it's to be expected, and it shows that you're really passionate about what you're doing. Especially when you start training for soccer when there's nothing to do at times. At first when we met, you were really distant and scary but then after knowing you more, you're really nice Haru-chan and very protective of your friends. You're a really good person."

Haru blushed. "Oh, thank you." Then the boy blushed realizing that he had said some really corny things. "Naegi, do you like me? More than a friend?"

Naegi was too embarrassed to answer that yet nodded, "Ye-yeah, but Togami-"

"You don't have to date me because I told you so." Haru cut in stopping and facing the teen. "Back in the day, people just kissed whoever they wanted going on different dates with each other, but nowadays, you can't go on a date unless you're together-together! I don't want that! I want to keep my options open! And I do like you and Togami as more than friends!"

"And the both of us like you."

"Then please don't make me chose one. We can just keep going on these dates acting as friends with minimal flirting and then there's graduation. Togami is going to become the owner of his coglomerate business while knocking up several women. I'll be playing soccer professionally and you'll be somewhere Naegi. Let's just have fun."

Naegi understood. They weren't going to be teenagers forever. The three of them together was going to be weird but then Haru seemed to make it feel right. She was always competitive in everything, but in the matters of love, she didn't see it as a winning or losing matter. Just a matter of having a good time and maybe along the way, being there for each other despite everything, even to each other.

After a few months of testing it out, Togami formally announced of the three of them going out. Everyone was bewildered and/or angered by this. Annoying questions were repeatedly asked, and judgements were made, but then all somewhat settled down to normality again.

People still watched them, but they acted nothing different from three friends spending time together. They did homework together. Togami was still his almighty self having Haru try to cool down his head where Naegi intervenes to keep the peace. Haru would flirt with Naegi and Togami surprisingly joins her in teasing him, and there was a cycle of teasing and flirting with each other. Togami would blush denying some things while Haru would blush too becoming all tsundere. In irony, Togami and Naegi even start hanging together without Haru continuing to talk like normal friends.

There has been a few incidents when Haru was tricked into watching a Horror movie which had her ignore them for a month before she could forgive them. Then there was a time when Haru played a prank on Togami which had given him a few weeks to forgive her and Naegi included. Naegi seemed to be okay with everything so was practically the glue that held them together or else the fights would last longer.

Eventually, it became the norm that everyone went on with their usual lives, except for a few people.

Haru was in the training room running the treadmill with her earphones cutting off all sounds outside, but then her instincts made her notice that someone else was in the room.

At the library, Naegi was reading a book. He then noticed that Kirigiri coming to him. "Are you busy?" She asked.

"Not at all."

"I know it is none of my business, but I am curious."

"It's not another question about us again?"

"I apologize."

Naegi sighed. "Okay."

"Are you in love?"

"That's a pretty big question. We've only been dating for a few months and summer's coming up."

"I suppose my question was too complex. I meant do you see a future in this." Kirigiri restated.

"Uh, I guess I kind of do."

"If it doesn't work out for you and Haru, but it does for Togami and her, can you handle that?"

Naegi was surprised by the uncomfortable questions. The others at least asked lighter ones like are you sure about this and that. "I guess I'll be happy for them. I'll admit that I do feel stronger for Haru but then I also feel like I also bonded with Togami that we both understand what is more important than dumb rivarly."

"Does Togami feel the same?"

"I guess so, but you should be asking him."

Later, Togami was asked the same questions.

"Hmph, I imagine that you asked Naegi the same dilluted questions, and he answered that he'd be happy for us if he couldn't have her in the end. My answer? No. If there are any obstacles keeping us from being together, I will deal with them personally. I am not titled the SHSL Heir for nothing, you know."

Back at the training room, Haru was dodging for her life. Fukawa as Genocider Syo finally decided to break her record of killing hot guys in order to kill her. She tried to escape through the door, but then the door was busted. She figured that the security camera must also be busted if help wasn't coming her way.

She wasn't sure what to do without accidentally killing the murderer. Due to her hesitation, she received cuts that had her bleed.

"What's wrong bitch! You took my sweet white knight from me and I'm here to take him back! Gyahahahahaha!"

Haru knew that she had to do something and reacted in an instant without thinking all the way through. Genocider launched at her and she stopped one scissor with her palm feeling it almost pierce through as she yanked one braid and tickled the murderer's nose. The killer sneezed and reverted back to Fukawa.

"Ha-Haru-san." She sees the blood and faints.

The soccer leader was glad that it was over but saw the world blurred and then blackened.

* * *

"Is she okay?" Naegi asked the nurse. Togami was with him trying to keep his cool. The rest were there too.

"Her injuries are only cuts but only one of them will be leaving a scar. Other than that, she is fine."

Naegi sighed with relief. "Can we see her?"

"Only two at a time." The nurse told them.

"Thank you." He faced Togami who had his back faced to him. "She said we can see her."

"I do not want to see her yet." The blonde responded.

Naegi scowled at this and grabbed Togami's arm pulling him into the room.

The blonde removed his arm. "How dare you pull me!"

"Haru-chan was almost killed! I understand that you feel guilty but then right now it's about Haru-chan! Not you!"

Togami was stunned by Naegi's anger but then understood. "You're right. How...uncharacteristic of me." He could say 'I'm sorry' and 'Thank you' but those words weren't in his vocabulary.

Naegi just smiled and opened the door to not surprisingly find Haru on the floor doing push ups with one arm. "Ah! Haru-chan you should be in bed!"

"I got bored."

"But your injuries-"

"I'm okay Makoto-kun." Haru had comfort in saying her boyfriend's first names. She got up from her training. She had bandages on her arms, torso and legs but she looked like she hadn't been in a death situation before. "I'm happy to see that you're here to Baka-kuya (Short for Idiot Byakuya)."

"Does it hurt?" Togami couldn't muster showing a wall of confidence. "You're hand I mean."

"Togami..." Naegi frowned for him.

"It's okay. I'm just happy that it's not one of my legs or else I wouldn't play sports again!" She grinned happily but that didn't sway the teen's guilt.

"I will deal with Fukawa personally for this."

"Don't be more of a Baka, Baka-kuya. She can't control how she feels, so let her off a little."

"Let her off a little! She tried to kill you!"

"And I'm alive! Appreciate that!"

"Kuh..." Togami was unsure of what to make of this.

"What Haru-chan meant was that it was an accident. Fukawa does have a personality problem." Naegi reasoned.

"Do you expect me to forget this?!"

"People have days when they lose it! You both know that I know what it's like! Just one break down and your sent to a metal asylum!" Haru remembered back in the days when her parents made her focus solely on soccer that she grew up without any friends. Once she got on a team, she tried to make friends but all her teammates rejected her for being weird. She stopped trying when she became team captain and was still so lonely. That loneliness eventually broke her down. "The least you can do is give this one a chance!" After the mental asylum, she bought her team to victory so many times did she earn their respect but it was still so lonely. Reminscing and thinking of what Fukawa is going through, she tried not to cry but the tears slipped away. Naegi held her for comfort.

"What if she tries to murder you again? I can't keep going on thinking you might be dead one day!"

"I will die one day but not like that! I am fully capable of protecting myself! I didn't loose a limb!"

"STOP!" Naegi shouted. "I care for the both of you and I don't want anything said that you'd regret!" The two strong headed people saw what they were bound to do. They were silent. "We'll give Fukawa-san one more chance to set straight to Genocider Syo to stop, but if it happens again, we are taking her to the police. Alright?" Togami agreed. Haru reluctantly did. Naegi grabbed both their hands making them come together. "I'm glad that you're okay Haru-chan."

Haru sighed. "Yeah, me too." She kissed him on the lips, and then stared expectantly at Togami who blushed.

"I'm happy as well, I suppose."

"Good enough." She kissed him on the lips. "Now you two kiss."

"What?!"

"C'mon! I just got injured! Just one kiss!" She pleaded.

The two stare at each other and blushed. "To-togami."

"If it'll make her feel better."

"Ye-yeah."

The two approached each other slowly, akwardly, until their lips touched. It felt strange but there was no feelings of disgust. A girl squealed.

They turned to see that it was Fukawa who entered. "Ah! So-sorry! I'll leave!"

"Wait, Fukawa!" Haru called facing her. "No hard feelings right?"

"No hard feelings... What do you mean no hard feelings? I-I almost ki-killed you!"

"Hey, I'm cool with it."

"Co-Cool with it! Are you stupid?! I hate you so much for stealing Togami-sama from me, but...to kill you. Gnrggh!" She stopped herself from crying or letting her emotions get the best of her. "I deserve to be stepped on."

"You certainly do." Togami responded.

"There's no point of wallowing on this Fukawa." Haru approached her. The literary girl thought of making a run for it, but was paralyzed. "I forgive you." She told her honestly. "And let me tell you something." She hugged her and whispered something in her ear that made Fukawa look uneasy and then blush having her facial expressions soften. Haru stepped back holding arms. "Okay?"

"Yes. I promise to not let Genocider Syo do that again."

Haru smiled at her. "That's a good girl."

"Oh and Ha-Haru-chan. Can you make them kiss again?" The yaoi girl blushed.

"Certainly!"

"What?!"

"I will absolutely not!"

But then Haru was able to convince them to kiss again and again until Fukawa was satisfied. After she left, Naegi and Togami found it hard to look at each other.

"Good job boys." Haru was very pleased.

"Ha-Haru-chan, what did you tell Fukawa-san?" Naegi asked.

The soccer player smirked. "Just something about Togami that shattered her whole image of him."

"Hmph, lies."

"Oh, I don't know about this one. You didn't exactly hide it carefully enough." Haru smirked.

Togami gaped. Naegi was told later what it was, and the blonde stayed angry at both of them for more than a month but they continued their jolly relationship.

* * *

In the future, Togami took over his father's business making it better than before, Haru became a legendary female Soccer player and an inspiration for all girls everywhere, and Naegi became a part of a hope foundation for the sick. There's been rumors of Haru being engaged to Togami but was having an affair with Naegi who was a nobody in the media world.

Just like highschool, the three of them handled the nonsense and continued to have a happy relationship.

"Mama! Mama! Can I have this hat?" Tomari asked. She was Naegi's daughter who had think navy blue pig tails and dull gray eyes. She really liked wearing a lot of hats that she wanted to be a hat maker.

"What did I tell you?" Her mother questioned.

"That I can only have ten hats a month. But this will be my last one!"

Haru sighed. "Kyouko, help me here." She was shopping with Kirigiri. Kirigiri asked her lovers the question back at highschool of their love for each other out of curiosity and the fact that she had a small crush on Naegi. The two females became friends under mutual understanding of Naegi, and Kirigiri became Naegi's children godmother.

The woman succeeded in being a professional and well known detective. "That hat does look tacky." The detective commented having the girl gasp and put it away. "Tomari where is your brother?"

"Naoto's playing video games with Shuu." She responded looking at the hat she liked a second ago with disgust.

Naoto was Tomari's two minutes younger twin brother who loved to play sports as much as his half-brother Shuu who was Togami's son. Naoto looked more like his father with his short brown hair and greyish green eyes. Shuu looked more like his father, too, with his naturally shiny blonde hair and blue eyes that were behind his rectangular glasses.

"Where's brother Haku, mama?" Tomari asked.

"He's busy with his studies." Haru responde. Haku was the oldest of her children and the chosen heir for the company. He looked more like his mother, though, with his gelled shiny navy blue hair and gray eyes behind circular glasses. "Now, c'mon. We need to find a birthday present for To-daddy."

The family had decided to refer Naegi and Togami as Nae-daddy and To-daddy to know which one they were referring to. The five of them got their gifts which was almost a struggle since Shuu and Naoto were competitive that they keep changing their gifts to be better than the other. Tomari bought her daddy a hat.

Back at home, they were greeted by Naegi and the other old highschool friends including Fukawa. "He's almost here." He told them.

"Nae-daddy!" The three kids hugged him.

The man smiled at all three while they were telling him all at once at what happened at the store. He calmed them down and made them take turns. Haku entered the scene wondering what they were talking about. Then the kids greeted the others who they refered to as their aunties and uncles.

"This is better than I imagined." Haru stated absently, but then felt like those words were true. To be raised in loneliness all throughout her childhood, but to suddenly have everything change when she found her two true loves.

Kirigiri put a hand on her shoulder giving her a reasurring smile. "It certainly is."

And then the doors opened for everyone to get ready and shout out, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

The End


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Haru says a lot of bad words here.

Mutual Love

Haru walked into the gym after waking up in a classroom. She noticed a lot of other weird people but recognized three of them: Leon Kuwata, the baseball player, Aoi Asahina, the Swimmer, and Sakura Oogami, the Ogre. Being one of the athletes, she naturally went over to Aoi and Sakura.

"Hey, Takahashi Haruna, at your service! But you can call me Haru for short!" The girl told them proudly.

"Hello, I'm Aoi Asahina!"

"I am Sakura Oogami. You must be the famous soccer player who bought her team to fame at such a young age."

"You know it!" She winked. "And your Asahina-san, the swimmer who broke all records and Sakura, the fighter who has never been defeated."

"I wouldn't say never." Sakura said.

"Don't be so modest! I may have powerful kicks but it'd take twenty of my legs to move you!"

Then someone else entered the gym. It was Makoto Naegi, but otherwise, a nobody to Haru.

"Oh he's cute!" Asahina whispered. "I wonder if he knows if we're having brunch!"

Then Haru noticed him looking at her. "Whatcha looking at?" She glared at him.

"Ah! Sorry!" He looked away.

Suddenly a bear appears and tells them that they had to kill each other in order to graduate. Almost every one panicked. Togami and Mondo got into an argument. Naegi tried to stop them. Mondo lifted a fist, and Haru instinctively kicked the gang leader's and blondie in the face.

"Calm the fuck down and think about this rationally you numbfucks!" She shouted at them.

"You hit me?" Togami was surprised as his cheek was bruising.

"You were acting like a considerable fucktard. Do you think we're in a fuckin' game or something? As far as I can see, there's gullible morons in this gym, so let's hit the cafeteria for food and lay down our own rules!" She declared like a leader.

"Heh. If you really think that we'd all go along with your little ideas, you must be delusional."

"And you must be dying for someone to kill you. It's the best of what we got, so move out." She walked away towards the cafeteria. She used her electro I.D. to figure the place out.

She then noticed Naegi walking up to her. "He-hey, Takahashi-san, right?"

"Haru."

"Ha-Haru. Thanks for what happened back there. You really saved me."

"I just wanted everyone to calm the fuck down. We're obviously in a hostage situation and whoever is doing this must be doing it out of pure joy."

"Why do you think that?"

"Unlike you idiots, I don't let my nerves get the best of me. You begin noticing things like me."

"Like what?"

They entered the cafeteria. "Right now let's just eat and then discuss."

Almost everyone felt uneased about eating and when they were finished, they were all sitting down.

Haru naturally started the meeting. "I'll just say it straight, we're all afraid that there's idiots in here who'll actually take the bear seriously, but honestly this is all a scam."

"A scam?" Maizono questioned.

"Ye-yeah, that must be it!" Hagakure said in fear.

"How are you so sure that this is a scam?" Leon questioned.

"I don't enter a school without checking it thoroughly, but strangely I can't remember anything. From the gym, I figured that we all fainted in front of the school and found ourselves in a classroom randomly. Our brains must've been screwed with and," She eyed everyone, "There's an accomplice to the mastermind among us."

Almost everyone freaked out.

"A-an accomplice?" Yamada freaked out.

"You calling one of us a traitor?!" Mondo shouted.

"It's only natural that if you want a plan to go successfully, there should be an accomplice among us to start the mutual killings." Celestia stated reasonably.

"How are we not sure that you are the accomplice?" Togami questioned challengingly.

"Maybe I am or maybe I'm not. That's the point. We can't trust each other. Whoever works for the accomplice could even have a key to enter into our rooms."

"Enter our rooms!" Asahina was terrified by the thought.

"Stop! I don't like this anymore!" Hagakure cried out.

"You liked it before?" Leon arched an eyebrow.

"No! You know what I mean!"

"Come on everyone! There must be people out there who must be searching for us!" Naegi stated. Everyone somewhat agreed with him.

Then Monobear had them go to the room where they saw what happened at the outside world. Haru looked at hers to see her soccer team disbanded. She felt surprised by what happened but then she reasoned with herself that there was always a reason for this.

Maizono freaked out running out of the room to have Naegi comfort her. She sighed by the overreaction that she knew that blood she couldn't prevent from spilling would happen out of her control.

Later that night, she was doing push ups on the floor and then realized she was thirsty. She knew they made a rule that they shouldn't be walking around at night but then it was bad to go to sleep dehydrated. She walked out and found Leon about to open another room.

"KUWATA-SAN!" She scared the red head. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"I...I wasn't doing anything."

"What are you doing in front of Naegi's room?"

"Naegi's room? This is Maizono's?"

"No. It's Naegi's. I know who's room I sleep next to." Haru turned on her ElectroID showing it.

"What the-? Maybe the thing screwed up or somethin'?"

"Are you serious? And even if that's true, what are you doing anyway entering a girl's room? You do realize that we're in a middle of a kill or be killed situation right?"

"Please. It's all a joke! I freakin' sick joke!"

"Do you really want to play with those chances baseball idiot?"

"What did you call me?!"

"I said baseball idiot!"

"Don't fuckin' call me that you bitch! I fuckin' hate baseball!"

"I don't care what you fuckin' hate! Go to your fuckin' room!" She ordered him.

"You can't tell me what to do! Your not my mom!"

"N' I bet your mother would be so proud of what your doing now!"

The two athletes glared at each other not yeilding to each other until Leon stopped. "Whatever. I'm going back to my room."

Haru watched him enter and then left to get a water bottle and then jogged back. Before she slept, she pushed her closet into front of the door to make sure that the traitor wouldn't enter the room.

The next morning, Haru entered the cafeteria being one of the first. Later Maizono entered with a grim look on her face.

"Maizono-san, are you alright?" Asahina asked.

"Yeah. I just couldn't get any sleep."

"I doubt anyone could when there's a killer among us." Asahina said. "Haru shouldn't you stop?"

The girl was on the ground doing sit ups. "I can't stand sitting still. Oh, and Maizono, why was your and Naegi's room plates switched?"

There was silence in the room. Leon later entered yawning. "Wassup?" Everyone was still silent. "What's wrong?" He sat down next to Maizono who twitched. The red head noticed that all eyes were on her.

"We were asking Maizono a question. Why did she switch the door plates?"

"Hey! That must've been some kind of glitch or somethin'!"

"So you were aware about this too Kuwata-san?" Kirigiri said. The red head showed an expression of being caught. "How did you know about this Taka-"

"Haru."

"Haru."

"I got thirsty last night so I figured getting a bottle of water was okay. It was a good thing because I caught this idiot trying to enter the room."

"This is quite a scandal." Celestia smiled.

"Anyway, that doesn't matter. Maizono was planning murder!" Haru declared.

Gasps were in the room.

"Now you're being outrageous!"

"Shut up lover boy!" Haru snapped at the red head slamming her hands on the table and standing up abruptly having her chair fall back. She stood up straight calming herself. "Why Maizono?"

"Why?..."

"Wait!" Naegi spoke up. "Maizono was scared in her room so we switched!"

"And you believed her?" Togami spoke wanting to be a part of this conversation.

"Well-"

"It's a natural thing for a boy to do for a pretty girl." Celestia said. "So why did you want to kill Kuwata-san, Maizono-san?"

"I...I just wanted to get out of here." She said downwardly.

"Maizono." Leon was surprised.

"And you were going to frame Naegi."

"No!"

"But you were going to do that in his room! What else would we think?!"

"Making her feel guilty, Taka-"

"Haru!" She snapped at Togami. "But your right. The killing didn't happen n' thank god I stopped the idiot."

Maizono ran out of the cafeteria. No one got up to stop her. They started with their breakfast and then separated.

"Haru!" Naegi ran up to her.

"What?" Haru questioned stopping in the middle of the hallway.

"You're all wrong about Maizono-san!"

"Asahina and Sakura saw her grab a knife from the kitchen last night."

"What?"

Haru sighed. "Naegi, you're little crush on her won't make her innocent. Think on that." She continued to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Maizono."

"To kill her perhaps?" Togami appeared walking towards them.

"What d'ya want lemon head?"

Togami registered that the girl wouldn't respect him either way. "I wanted to talk to you." He faced Naegi. "Leave."

"He can stay if he wants to." Haru said firmly with her arms crossed.

"I rather-"

"Stay Naegi!"

The green jacket teen stayed out of fear.

"Figured you can control people out of fear?"

"Figured that an asshole like you can't have everything you want?"

"Heh. Even if you were the mastermind, you'd still lose this game."

"Going anywhere with this?"

"In fact I am. You shouldn't think you can prevent everyone from killing each other."

"Doesn't mean I can't try." She walked away proudly.

Naegi stayed where he was and saw that Togami looked at him and then told him, "Not that I care that you die or not, but it'd be smart, even for an imbecile like you, to stay away from her." The blonde stared at Haru before walking away.

Haru went to Maizono's room where the plates had been switched back to their rightful place. She pressed the doorbell and waited for several minutes while doing practice kicks. She pressed it again and then again until it opened revealing a frightened and tearful Maizono.

The soccer player raised her hands midway. "Don't worry. I'm not here to murder you. Just to talk to you."

"Why would you? You already knew what I was about to do." She said in remorse.

Haru sighed. "Trust me. I've planned murder before but when I failed, I learned from it." She placed a hand on the girl's shoulder that twitched. "I don't trust strangers, but I relate to those who broke down from pressure. Just take a deep breath and tell Kuwata that your sorry when you've relaxed. He'll forgive you. He's stupid like that. See ya later." She left and then walked around the place.

She couldn't shake off the feeling that everything was familiar. Seeing Togami and Naegi together, she felt something in her chest she shouldn't be feeling as she wouldn't let her feelings get the best of her reasoning.

She then bumped into Junko. "Oh sorry." Haru told her distantly.

"Nah, it was my fault." Junko responded with a grin which set the soccer player off.

"Have we met before?"

"Huh? I don't think so. I can't remember all the faces of my fans!"

"I'm not a fan, but you are familiar. Especially Naegi and Togami."

"Tho-those two?"

Haru sighed pretending not to acknowledge the stuttering. "Yeah. I always rely on my instincts and always trust them. Everyone is a mutual distrust but for Naegi and Togami, it's different."

"Di...Ahahahaha! You must be thinking too hard! We only just met! Maybe you just have a crush on them!" She giggled.

"Maybe I am thinking too hard. Other than the fact that the fuckin' school screwed with my brain, I still wonder how much they screwed me over."

"Are you sure those fliers weren't just false?" Junko questioned indignantly.

"...You're right...I need to go do something."

"Do what?" Junko didn't get an answer. "Hmph. Whatever." She walked away but then she felt a worried pounding in her chest.

Haru spent the rest of the day in her room exercising while constantly having Togami and Naegi in her mind. Her instincts swore she knew them even when she wants to deny. She tried to wonder how she knows them and why she felt the way she did, but nothing made sense. She didn't like that. She didn't like being unsure of herself. It dragged her back to that time in her life. That lonely desperate time.

She shouldn't trust the two boys despite her instincts. By the forefront of her brain, she stayed reasonable until it was bed time. There was no warning of a dead body being found so she was sure that everyone was alive.

Why did she care so much? They're strangers that she met in a day. Why was her heart in pain over them? She slowly fell asleep that night.

_"You know Haru. The brain is a mysterious thing." A therapist told her as she was sitting on the couch subconsciously listening. "People still can't figure out why we sleep, what dreams truly mean, and how to cure that. We can easily lose ourselves and our memories. If that's true, then can it not be as easy as restoring ourselves and our memories."_

_"Why are you telling me this?" Haru asked distantly._

_"It was something I've read about and I always thought that things came easy but then there really is a hardship in things. Like you Haru. You've been secluded from other people that you broke under the pressure of their imaginative hate for you."_

_"No! They do hate me!"_

_"Remember Haru. Remember the words people say."_

_"It all means the same." She sobbed._

_"You've fixed yourself to believe that, and you judged too quickly. You can't let your emotions get the better of you. Find reason."_

_"Reason? Reason."_

_"Yes, now remember their words. Remember..."_

_"Haru-chan?" Naegi called out to her._

_"Hurry up. You'll be late." Togami said._

_"Where? Where are we going?"_

_"To our date!" Naegi told her excitedly._

_"Date?" Haru didn't understand. Why was she going on a date with both of them? Not that she was against it. Her mother did the same._

_"Hey Haru, did you remember what you told me and Naegi about your time at the hospital?" Togami asked._

_"Tell you what?"_

_"The time the doctors gave you shock therapy."_

_"Shock?" Then the girl was strapped to a bed being held down by several men as something was strapped to her head and then shocked her._

She sat up on her bed realizing that someone else was in her room with a knife. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" She jumped out of bed before being stabbed and then smacked the stranger at the face. She flipped having her heel crush a rib at the stranger's chest. She removed the mask to reveal a girl with Junko's face but with dark hair.

"Junko?"

The girl punched her in the face and then made a break for the knife in the bed. Haru made a run for it out. She rung on all the doors. And continuously did for Sakura who she knew could help her.

She then did a crazy thing of running back to the black hair girl who thought of making a run for it. "HEY!" She leaped to the air and kicked her down. The knife slid away from her hands.

Almost everyone came out.

"What's going on?" Leon asked tiredly.

"Junko tried to kill me!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone was shocked.

The killer tried to escape but Sakura and Mondo was quick to keep her locked down. Naegi ran over to her. "Are you okay Haru?"

The teenage girl looked at him and then at Togami. "Yes. But right now, I want to go to the sauna."

"Are you sure Haru?" Asahina asked.

"Yeah. I need to clear my mind." She glanced at Naegi and Togami again. Her heart clenched seeing their worried faces. She needed to escape for a while.

The other girls joined her in the sauna. The others decided to go back to sleep after tying down Junko and taping her mouth. She was being watched by Ishimaru and Mondo at the biker's room.

"Shock therapy?" Celestia questioned.

"Yeah." Haru responded. "Since I think the traitor's been taken out, and there's no cameras in here, I'll tell you girls what I think happened. I think someone stole our memories."

"Stole our memories?!" Fukawa was freaked out. "You-you're joking right?!"

"It's just a guess. I've had amnesia before when I was a kid when I got into an accident which was how I got this scar on my palm." She showed it to the girls. "I wrote all my experiences down while I had amnesia. Right now I am having the same symptoms of being familiar yet contradicted with reason. Do I make sense?"

"Perfect sense." Kirigiri said. "But how do we give you this shock therapy?"

"It only requires a shock box, eletric cord, electrial tape and cotton."

"You've done this to yourself before?" Celestia questioned.

"I was only checking it out as a joke before I came to this crazy school, and if this works, I'll know who is truly behind this since we are not sure whether Junko is plotting with the mastermind or not."

"But what if you are killed by this?" Celestia questioned. "What if one of us is guilty for this?"

"Everyone's given a hint of suicide, and this is what it is." Haru was at a moment of feeling uncomfortable as she remembered her time in the mental asylum.

It wasn't a death trap but it was a symbol that she had lost control of herself. She couldn't help remembering the loneliness she felt as a child when all she did was train to become the best at soccer for her parents. Then the rejection and further isolation by her teammates. It was bad enough to be left alone, but the rejection was what gave her pain. When she was appointed captain, she was serious of her role, but then was further isolated to the point that she had a mental breakdown.

Just one mental breakdown leading her to that asylum where she continued to be violent without giving a proper reason to anyone. Including the therapist. Her violent behavior eventually led to shock therapy to calm her down. She just wanted to vent her emotions.

After the terrible experience to her brain, she had a different therapist who helped her reason with herself.

She tried to remember about that therapist who told her about the mystery of the brain and how memories could be taken and given back. She got the stuff she needed outside of the cameras view so that in her room, she could use the dimmer switch in her room to control the electric shock to her.

She breathed in and out. She thought about Naegi and Togami to urge her to do this even if it will kill her.

She turned that switch and felt that shock.

_"Haru. I love you." Naegi told her and then looked at Togami expectedly._

_The blonde blushed and tried to say it cooly. "I love you as well."_

_"Pfft. Your love is nothing compared to ours!" Leon bragged with Chihiro on his lap._

_"Leon!"_

_"It's true!"_

_"When are you guys gonna have a threesome?!" Junko asked inappropriately. Mukuro was silent next to her staring at Naegi._

_"A three-three-"_

_"Did I tell you to speak?" Celestia scolded Yamada._

_"Such conversation is not valid in class!" Ishimaru scolded._

_"It's just sex." Mondo told the hall monitor._

_"Yeah, Ishi! You've had loads enough already from your boyfriend!" Junko joked._

_The couple blushed stuttering at her. Fukawa blushed, too, with yaoi in her head turning into Genocider Syo for a second._

_"I'm kinda jealous that they have such a healthy relationship." Asahina confessed._

_"I'm still illegal, y'know." Hagakure said._

_"Which is exactly why I find you validated to date Asahina-san since you keep your vow under law despite your other shenanigans " Sakura said._

_"I just give fortunes. I'm not a criminal!" Hagakure defended himself._

_"You certainly are lucky Haru." Maizono commented sitting next to Kirigiri who nodded in agreement._

_"Wha..."_

"What are you idiots saying?" She said in a hoarse whisper as she woke up in the infirmary. There was a pounding ache in her head but she began to slowly recognize everything. Naegi and Togami was above her talking. She weakly smiled at them.

"Makoto...Baka-kuya..." She said.

The two looked at her realizing that she said their first name. "Ha-Haru! Your awake."

"Not so loud. My head hurts!"

"It should be. You nearly electrocuted yourself to death." Togami said indignantly.

"Whatever Baka-kuya." She sat up.

"Baka-kuya?"

"Yeah, Baka-kuya." THen she remembered what happened and why she electrocuted herself. "JUNKO!"

The two boys were shocked and then everything made sense after she huddled everyone to listen to her. They were skeptical until Haru faced Mukuro who didn't want to confess but then eventually confessed.

Then Junko called everyone to the court where she revealed herself and told everyone about the world outside trying to sent Haru to her death by spreading despair but then she counterattacked by giving hope.

She told Hagakure of being the ones who wanted to get out the most adding Celestia under her facade. She pointed out to Leon, Yamada and Maizono about their dreams to express who they really were and to give that knowledge and hope to others. She pointed out to Togami that he was going to make the organization better than ever. She pointed out Mondo, Ishimaru and Chihiro of their achievements despite their painful past that they could do again but much better. She pointed out to Sakura that she needed to live on as the strongest fighter for her boyfriend who entrusted her with it and still have hope for her family. Asahina had hope with Sakura. She pointed out to Kirigiri of the love her father had for her. Fukawa and Naegi were already on board.

In the end, Junko died, and they were given the way out. At the exit, everyone was nervous but they gave each other hope. Haru stood in between Togami and Naegi hoping that without the shock that may kill them, they would remember or at least fall back in love with her again.

She pressed the door and everyone including Mukuro was back into the world where despair and hope coexist.

The End


End file.
